I am Vulcan
by Koken
Summary: A PWP, smutty, explicit little fic, only slightly a sequel to "I am" Tucker x T'Pol x Archer


**Disclaimer:** I don't own these characters, I don't own Enterprise, I don't own my house, I don't own my car, I don't own my pants. Where…are my pants? Trip…stop playing with the damn transporter...

**Warnings: Sexual Content **yeah, it's explicit so be warned. It's a threesome and pure Smut based on a pre-esablished relationship of a threesome between Tucker, T'Pol and Archer. Enjoy

I am Vulcan

I am Vulcan, and as a Vulcan it is only necessary that we mate every seven years. Humans often have a tendency to think that means we don't mate in between. They assume we only mate at the time when nature dictates it is necessary for us to mate. This isn't true. Like any other unnecessary pleasure filled actions, we can partake in it, and occasionally do, we just practice a level of restraint that humans do not. We always did pride ourselves on our control. So naturally when I took a human lover, I was slightly concerned with the physical requirements that human males are so famous for. It's times like these however, when he's got me naked on all fours, pounding into me from behind, his long hard cock stretching me farther than I'm really designed to go, that it feels too good to ever consider not wanting it every second of every day for the rest of my life.

It isn't often that Jon is in this kind of mood and even less often that Trip is in the same. I would be embarrassed that the blond is just watching us, but that would be if I were ashamed, which I am not. These two men worship my body as if it were perfectly minted solely for their enjoyment. Usually it is soft, loving and sweet. Although it is always passionate and hot, I've come to recognize what we're doing tight here, right now. This is not making love this is fucking.

And god do I love it when they fuck me. Jon's got one of his large hands spread across my hip bone holding me tight and steady as he pounds me from behind, his other hand demanding as it stretched over my back and hold the juncture of my shoulder and neck tightly into the bed. The way he moves forces my tight ass high in the air, legs wide and muscles straining as he pounds me. His pace slows and I know he is watching. Bright green eyes fixed to where his long hard cock disappears inside me and it drives me crazy.

Humans are naturally larger than the average Vulcan, I'm simply not biologically built to take quite as much as Jon can give me, but I'm so hot and so wet I am stretched so completely that it doesn't hurt, far from it. I know the fit is wonderfully tight for him that it makes him hard just thinking about it. I tighten my muscles and feel him pant behind me, struggling with the exquisite feel of being inside me.

He is so hard that I swear I can feel him pulsing inside me. My face is pushed into the pillow with every thrust and I am barely able to breathe as his hand pushes harder, grip tight and he's pounding me again. Hard and long and fast and I'm so tight so ready to come that I feel myself whimper without thinking about it.

He brushes my most sensitive spots with every push, his pevis meeting mine with a savage intensity and a slurp of wetness. He pulls back a little and at the loss of his hand from my shoulder I can suddenly breathe again.

His hands both come to my hips as he grabs me tight and takes total control over my wiggling begging body. He is moveing faster, harder, and my head is spinning, the air gone again. My vision is flashing and becoming black around the edges. He smacks my ass hard and slams his raging cock deep inside me making me scream. The signal of pain shivers up my spine and somewhere is vastly confused for pleasure as it splits apart in my brain. I know that I'm coming as I scream, hands squeezing the pillows beneath me, mouth gaping open, back arched and body filled with that huge hard length still shivering in excitement as my muscles squeeze relentlessly. Holy shit this man knows just how to fuck me.

But he's not the only one. He pulls out and I hear myself groan at his loss involuntarily. Then he's man handling me. I'm hardly in any condition to argue as I float in the haze of my recent orgasm. He flips me over, muscular arms handling me with no trouble despite my dense body. I bounce as he slams me on my back into the bed and my legs are thrown wide apart. O feel myself shiver in anticipation as I realize Jon didn't flip me over for himself, instead my other lover is idol no more. I am being handed over, like a gift, and I watch Jon struggle not to come from the sight of Trip moving to possess me.

It seems Trip is taking to long to slide into me because the dark haired man lets out a growl telling him to fuck me, Archers hand now firmly wrapped around the base of his own swollen manhood, pinching to keep himself from coming and trying to clam down.

"Yes sir" I hear as the younger man took not a second longer to plunge into me. He's just as big as Jon, stretching me and fitting in me as if to snugly, but he's different. His thrusts aren't that steady brutal, maddening thing that Jon employs. No, Trip has a rhythm and I suspect he is playing me body like an instrument. Tonight however he is also in the mood for hard, fast and rough and I can't help but imagine he's treating me like he would a drum.

He can't help but kiss me. Lips hard and mashing on mine as he drives my hips hard into the mattress. He is so boiling hot for a human and rock hard and I'm so close already I can't help it, my toes are curling.

His hand moves between us, body still rocking hard and deep but now he pushes against my pelvic bone, grinding my little bundles of nerves there viciously with his thrusts.

I can't kiss him now and I pull back body trembling, starting to shake without my permission. I want to scream and I take a deep breath as I feel my body twitch toward it's release.

I pant a little harder a Trip's blonde head and brilliant blue eyes trail down and latch onto one of my bounding breasts. I grip his hair suddenly and pant as he seems ready to get me off. "Yes, god Yes Trip please." I tell him and he seems to know what I need and he takes what he wants instead. He leans up, powerful legs thrusting his body into mine and sending jolts of pleasure through me with each pound while one hand grips my soft breasts in a rough but pleasurable squeeze.

"Fuck" He grunts as he feels my insides grip him even tighter and my body arches like a taught bow string. I know I'm screaming when I come, my voice sounds sore to me as I hear his name, obscenities, or maybe just sound I don't know. All I can tell is he's coming too. His face is beautiful, eyes bright and glittering blue, hair tousled and threaded in my fingers as he thrusts become erratic and I feel him fill me with hot liquid. Then I think it all flashes white for me as another wave of pleasure crests, spurred from his still skillfully working fingers. I feel my body collapse under him but he just smirks and rolls off me, panting to catch his breath although he knows I don't have that luxury.

Jon. He's still hard and his eyes burning as he stands over me, watching and I feel myself nearly gush with the blatant lust he stares at me with. He loves watching Trip fuck me, almost as much as he loves fucking me himself. He wastes no time however as he wraps a wide hand around my lithe ankle and yanks me suddenly toward him.

He towers over me from the edge of the bed, burning green eyes fixed on me and making my skin tingle. I'm so over stimulated from them both that I'm not sure I can stand it any longer. He's not moving for the moment just watching me, his muscular chest heaving as he finds his breath. My body feels like a limp doll, nerves still boiling, room still tilting. Trip fucked me so thoroughly that I don't know what Jon's touch will do to me. Yet I'm excited to know

He doesn't keep me waiting any longer as he pushed down with on long unforgiving stroke. He doesn't even consider slowing down as I let out a scream and my hips drive up to meet his.

If at all possible he seems even harder than before, his strokes rougher, more brutal as he focuses on coming onside me. I watch his eyes close as he reveals in the feeling of my body around his and his possessive hands move from my hips to my ass. Still dominating e and forcing my hips up and into his. I couldn't move if I wanted to and God I don't want to. I'm helpless and I writhe on the bed, fingers tangling in sheets and by now I know I'm screaming like a wild woman.

I am surprised when another hand caresses me, Trip, squeezing a breast in admiration of the soft supple flesh before quickly and eagerly delving between my body and Jon's.

The older man pulls back a little, hard thrusts becoming shallower as Trips hand finds my bump once again with those wicked fingers and I arch loosing the ability to breathe. Jon seems to know and resumes his steady drive. Trips fingertips, skilled and warm are driven by Jon's pelvis into the bundle of nerves that drive me wild.

My world is spinning again, my vision clouding black and as I stretch back I feel everything inside me shatter into a million bright and shiny little pieces. I don't know what was in the world around me, I hardly knew what is in me as emotions surge, my muscles tense and I focus on the amazing feeling of these two men giving me sensations I'd never even imagined before them.

I must have passed out for a moment because the next thing I see is Jon's worried face still red and body still glistening in naked glory but his eyes are bright and clear glazed with a keen awareness. "Are you okay?" he asks.

His voice is so concerned, quite different that the man who just fucked me senseless, offered me to his best friend to finish off and then came back for seconds. God that was such a deliciously filthy thought. "Yes" I tell him, my voice still deep and sexy from both my screaming and the hormones flooding me.

Trip's warm lithe arms pull me close turning me to face Jon as he tenderly kisses my neck. "You sure darlin'?" He asks, the pet name on my neck making me shiver. "You kinda' left us there for a sec'" he tells me, his voice thick with a drawl that usually only barely makes an appearance.

Jon chuckles lightly and I realize my usually stoic face must be broadcasting like a bull horn in my current mind numbed state. He leans forward body coming to trap me between them in a warm encasement of flesh. I can feel my exhaustion flow over me. How many times did I come? Oh god was that amazing. I love these men, I do, and I want to make love to them forever, and yet, fucking is hot too. I can't see why that can't be on the agenda as well. I shift, my body calming and cooling and I find myself craving some body heat.

I groan with the movement. "T'Pol?" Trip asks me, one large hand stilling my hips his voice thick. "Did…did we hurt you?" He asks as if suddenly remembering that they had just spend the better part of the evening pounding me like a jack hammer.

"Just sore" I reassure him, stretching like a lazy cat between them, "deliciously, gloriously sore."

I'm not usually so descriptive and colorful, but I honestly think they apply. God damn these two humans, young boys compared to me, but they know how to fuck.

A/n: Please read and Review ^_^


End file.
